Graduation
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: Ciel dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke London. Sialnya ia mendapatkan tetangga yang menyebalkan, pemuda berambut raven dengan mata semerah senja yang hampir saja memperlakukannya... tidak senonoh? Warning inside. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Neighbour and Classmate

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.

**Warning : **

_Alternate Universe, Original Characters (maybe), Out of Characters, shonen-ai, almost rated M._

Don't like? Don't read! [Read with your own risk! -chuckle-]

Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation<strong>

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

**.**

**First Chapter**

_Neighbour and Classmate_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, kau sudah selesai merapikan kamarmu belum?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan iris sewarna laut. Rachel Phantomhive berdiri di anak tangga terbawah rumah baru mereka sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan alas kakinya ke lantai—menunggu putra tunggalnya yang masih saja repot menata ruangan. Gaun biru pucat yang ia kenakan berhiaskan renda putih dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar,_ Mum_," jawab si empunya nama singkat.

Ini adalah hari kedua mereka di kota London. Sebelumnya, mereka tinggal di sebuah kota kecil di Inggris yang sangat indah. Kota yang nyaman dan jauh dari bising mesin pabrik. Langitnya pun tak kelabu tertutup asap, namun langit biru—seindah iris Rachel yang kini membulat karena ulah putranya.

Ciel muncul di ujung lantai dua dengan langkah tertatih karena memar di kakinya. Ya, kaki kiri bocah—maksudku anak ini terantuk meja karena kurang hati-hati saat merapikan kamarnya.

"Ciel! Kakimu—" Rachel segera naik lalu membantu putranya menuruni tangga.

"Oh, ayolah _Mum_. Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku sudah 16 tahun," tawa Ciel sambil meringis sakit.

Rambut kelabu menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang seindah porselen. Irisnya yang sewarna dengan sang ibu memantulkan cahaya dengan indah di bawah naungan kelopak berbulu mata lentik. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut _jeans_, kaus putih dan _sweater_ abu-abu yang tidak dikancing. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di bangku akhir SMA, Ciel sama sekali tak tampak sesuai gendernya. Ia terlalu … cantik.

"Kita harus segera mengobatinya, _Dear_. Kau tidak mau melewatkan hari pertama sekolahmu besok dengan istirahat di rumah karena tidak bisa berjalan, kan?" omel Rachel gemas.

Meskipun sudah terbilang dewasa terkadang sifat Ciel benar-benar jauh dari kata itu. Ia kurang peka atau peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tengah.

Oh, aku belum cerita kenapa mereka di sini, ya? Suatu hari, Vincent Phantomhive dimutasikan ke perusahaan pusat karena kenaikkan jabatan. Tak mungkin mereka menolak peluang menuju taraf hidup yang lebih baik—meskipun mereka termasuk kelompok ekonomi menengah ke atas. Jadi sekarang kau tahu bukan kenapa mereka mau repot-repot pindah ke London?

**.**

**.**

"Yap, selesai," ujar Rachel puas melihat hasil balutannya di kaki kiri Ciel yang terlihat sangat rapi.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati, Ciel," lanjutnya lembut sambil menatap kembaran irisnya.

Ciel hanya tertawa menanggapi Rachel yang dinilainya bereaksi berlebihan. Ia merapikan jeans bagian kirinya yang digulung ke atas sebelumnya lalu melesakkan diri ke sofa. Di sampingnya duduklah Vincent, sang ayah, yang menggelengkan kepala sambil membaca surat kabar. Bukan karena berita, tapi karena putra tunggalnya ini.

"_Mum_ terlalu khawatir," kata Ciel sambil tersenyum. Rachel mengerutkan dahi karena reaksi putranya.

"Ia benar, Nak. Kau ini paling ceroboh kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan diri sendiri," timpal sang kepala keluarga, Vincent, sambil mengacak rambut Ciel yang sewarna dengan miliknya. Mereka seperti dua sisi cermin ketika duduk bersebelahan begitu. Andai Ciel mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan beberapa kancing bagian atas yang terbuka.

"Bagaimana, Ciel? _Dad_ sependapat denganku," tantang Rachel senang. Vincent tertawa renyah sedang Ciel menghela napas.

"Iya, baiklah aku kalah. _Dad_ selalu mendukung _Mum_, sih. Andai saja aku punya adik laki-laki yang akan selalu mendukung kata-kataku, pasti suara kita imbang," canda Ciel sambil melirik Rachel yang mengambil tempat duduk di sofa seberang.

"Apa? Kurasa aku tidak sanggup mengabulkannya. Saat kecil saja kau nakal sekali, membuatku kerja ekstra. Sementara _Dad_ sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak dapat membantu," gerutu Rachel sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Vincent tersenyum sambil menggumamkan 'maaf' berlawanan dengan Ciel yang tersenyum jahil sambil menyeruput tehnya. Suasana hangat terus berlanjut ketika seluruh Phantomhive ini bercengkrama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita jadi menyapa tetangga baru, _Mum_?" tanya Ciel sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Pemilik safir kedua di ruangan itu menjulurkan kepalanya ke arah surat kabar yang dibaca Vincent. Ditanggapi tawa kecil sang ayah.

"Ya, tentu saja. Makanya setelah ini kau harus membantuku membuat kue," kini giliran Rachel yang menikmati teh. Gerak tubuhnya yang anggun menambah nilai kecantikannya.

"Kue?"

"Kue itu untuk dibagikan kepada para tetangga, Ciel sayang. _Dad_ mau ikut?"

"Ikut membuat kue? Tentu aku menolak. Kau tahu aku lebih ahli mencicip rasa, bukan?" Vincent menyerahkan surat kabar yang sejak tadi ditarik-tarik Ciel setengah jahil.

"Alasan… _Dad_ sih cuma mau makannya saja, kan? Sementara aku bagian membantu _Mum_. Dasar curang!" seru Ciel tanpa membaca surat kabar yang ditariknya. Surat kabar malang itu ia lipat lalu ditelantarkan begitu saja di atas meja. Tepat di sebelah cangkir tehnya.

"Mungkin begitu lebih baik, Ciel. Daripada ayahmu menghancurkan dapur baru kita," balas Rachel kali ini mendukung putranya. Dua pasang safir menantang sepasang amber sebelum pecah tawa di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, daripada menghancurkan dapur aku lebih baik bekerja di ruanganku," Vincent bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah istri tercintanya, "oleh karena itu, kalau sudah jadi bisa bawakan ke ruanganku?"

"Dasar…," Rachel menepuk lengan Vincent setelah menerima sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Kemudian Rachel bangkit menuju dapur di ikuti oleh Ciel sementara Vincent melesat ke ruang kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

Di hadapan Ciel berdiri sebuah rumah yang terbilang sederhana bila dibandingkan rumah lain di sekelilingnya. Rumah yang berdiri tepat di sebelah kiri rumahnya itu benar-benar terlihat minimalis dengan cat putih yang dominan disertai aksen coklat kayu dan hitam pada bingkai jendela kaca besarnya. Setidaknya itulah yang terlihat setelah Ciel melewati gerbang dan pagar tanaman yang mengelilinginya.

"Ciel, kau masih di luar? Cepatlah masuk! Mrs. Michaelis sudah menunggu kita di dalam," Rachel sedikit berseru—membuyarkan lamunan putranya yang masih berdiri di pekarangan rumah bernomor enam itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, _Mum_," dan Ciel pun segera mengikuti ibunya yang menghilang di balik pintu kayu hitam kembar.

Seorang wanita cantik menyapa Ciel ketika anak berambut kelabu itu tengah asyik mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi rumah. Rambut hitamnya tergerai hingga pinggang, senyumnya terkembang manis di wajah—menyembunyikan manik hijau miliknya yang seindah emerald. _One piece_ putih yang dikenakannya menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya.

"Selamat siang, Ciel," ucap wanita yang menyandang nama keluarga Michaelis itu dengan keramahan yang terdengar pada setiap nada suaranya.

"Selamat siang… um… Mrs. Michaelis," jawab Ciel agak salah tingkah karena setengah melamun. Ia terlalu takjub akan interior rumah yang menunjukkan kemewahan pada setiap sudutnya—berbeda jauh dengan minimalis yang tampak di luar.

"Panggil saja Lillia," balas wanita itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis sebelum kembali menatap Rachel.

"Ah, duduklah Ciel," Ciel pun menyusul Rachel yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk dan berbincang ketika putranya itu tengah termangu di halaman depan.

"Biar kupanggilkan putraku, Sebastian. Kuharap ia dapat berteman akrab denganmu," jelas Lillia. Ciel dan Rachel hanya mengangguk—menatap Lillia yang beranjak meninggalkan deretan sofa ruang tamu, menuju tangga mewah di sisi lain ruangan.

Mata Ciel yang mengekor arah perginya Lillia menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Pemuda dengan iris merah yang indah dan ketampanan yang sulit diingkari siapapun. Ciel sempat terpaku menatapinya.

"Ah, Sebastian! Baru saja _Mum_ hendak memanggilmu," ucap Lillia ceria ketika melihat putranya berjalan menuruni tangga dalam balutan jeans selutut dan kaus hitam polos. Tampang pemuda itu benar-benar cuek dan datar, seperti manusia tanpa ekspresi.

"Hm, tetangga baru ya, _Mum_?" suara Sebastian melantun indah di udara—membuat Ciel bergidik karena kekaguman yang dianggapnya tidak wajar. Sosok Sebastian terlalu sempurna.

Sebastian mengikuti Lillia duduk di sofa—berhadapan dengan Rachel dan Ciel. Lalu wanita cantik berambut hitam itu mulai memperkenalkan putra tunggalnya.

"Nah, ini putraku, Sebastian Michaelis. Usianya 16 tahun," jelas Lillia.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang tak disangka!" seru Rachel sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya—senang, "usia Ciel juga sama dengannya. Nah, Ciel… bersahabatlah dengannya!"

Ciel hanya mengangguk, sementara Sebastian hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum membuang kembali pandangannya ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menunjukkan keindahan halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Hai, namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Panggil saja Ciel. Senang bertemu denganmu," ucap Ciel sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sedikit rona merah terlihat di pipi pucatnya—membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman.

"Begitukah? Nama yang indah," ucap Sebastian cuek namun berhasil membuat Ciel salah tingkah. Rasanya aneh dibilang begitu oleh anak laki-laki seusianya.

"Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, namaku Sebastian Michaelis. Kau dapat memanggilku Sebastian," Sebastian meraih tangan kanan Ciel yang terulur lalu menjabatnya. Wajah _stoic_-nya tetap di sana, dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin—sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kesan bersahabat.

"Sebastian, bersikaplah ramah sedikit pada orang lain!" komentar Lillia ketika kedua pemuda itu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sebasatian menatap heran ibunya, seolah mengatakan bahwa sifatnya itu bawaan sejak lahir.

"Bisa-bisa Ciel takut padamu," Lillia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan gurauan, diikuti dengan pecahnya tawa kedua ibu di ruangan itu. Sebastian mengacak rambutnya, menatap Ciel yang bingung hendak ikut tertawa atau tidak.

"Baiklah…," tukas pemuda beriris merah itu dengan desah napas sedikit berat, "kalau begitu maafkan aku, Ciel."

Ciel hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa di matanya pemuda bernama Sebastian ini memiliki kesan yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan—sangat khas.

Rachel dan Lillia pun terus berbincang diikuti Ciel yang kadang berkomentar. Sementara Sebastian kembali menatapi halaman belakang rumahnya—yang menurutnya lebih menarik ketibang percakapan apapun di ruangan itu. Lillia yang melihat kebiasaan jelek putranya yang asosial itu segera bertindak.

"Sebastian, ajaklah Ciel melihat-lihat seisi rumah atau bermain di kamarmu! Kalau diam terus seperti itu bagaimana kalian bisa akrab?" perintah yang berhasil membuat Sebastian menaikkan alisnya karena bingung.

"_Mum_ serius?" tanya Sebastian meyakinkan. Keraguan terlihat jelas di kedua matanya—seolah-olah baru mendengar sesuatu hal yang salah. Ya, paling tidak hal itu salah menurut Sebastian.

Rachel dan Ciel berpandangan sesaat lalu turut membalas pandangan heran Sebastian, sama halnya dengan Lillia yang menatap putranya demikian.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda, _Dear_?"

"Tidak. Tetapi… memangnya tak apa-apa?" Sebastian masih terlihat tak percaya dengan indera pendengarannya, "masa _Mum_ menyuruhku mengajak **anak gadis** yang baru kukenal beberapa jam lalu ke kamarku berduaan saja agar lebih akrab? Apakah tidak ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Wajah Lillia memerah mendengar celotehan putranya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Sebastian akan salah sangka sejauh itu. Sementara Rachel menahan tawa—ia menepuk puncak kepala Ciel yang hampir berasap karena kata-kata Sebastian, wajahnya juga merah tak karuan.

"Kau pikir kau mau melakukan apa, hah?" Ciel mengeram kesal, "aku ini anak laki-laki, tahu! Dasar mesum!"

Lillia menutup wajah—ia benar-benar lupa memberitahu puteranya kalau Ciel itu anak laki-laki. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir hal itu perlu. Ya, apa boleh buat? Terlanjur….

"Begitukah? Maaf. Kalau begitu biar kuantar kau keliling," kata Sebastian masih dengan tampang datarnya yang terlihat menyebalkan untuk Ciel.

Lillia menatapi cemas kedua pemuda yang beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu, sementara Rachel mencari topik pembicaraan—berusaha menenangkan.

**.**

**.**

Rachel dan Lillia masih asyik dengan percakapan mereka di ruang tamu. Entah apa saja yang mereka bahas, mungkin saja keluarga, kue buatan Rachel, kota asal masing-masing, atau… putera mereka masing-masing. Oke, bicara tentang putera mereka, kedua anak laki-laki itu kini telah mengakhiri sesi keliling rumah—berakhir di depan pintu hitam di lantai dua yang diduga Ciel menuju kamar Sebastian.

"Jadi, ini kamarmu?" tanyanya ketika pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya membuka pintu _ek_ hitam itu.

Ruangan yang dilihat Ciel bercat putih dengan aksen hitam pada kusen pintu dan tirainya. Di dalamnya terletak sebuah tempat tidur besar—setidaknya terlalu besar untuk ukuran satu orang—lalu sofa, televisi, lemari, meja belajar, dan pintu lainnya yang menuju kamar mandi. Dan satu hal yang membuat kamar ini semakin mirip dengan kamar Ciel adalah pintu kaca yang menuju ke beranda. Dari balik pintu kaca yang tertutup rapat itu, berkas-berkas cahaya mentari menyeruak masuk—menggantikan cahaya yang tidak bisa masuk melalui deretan jendela kaca besar yang tertutup tirai hitam.

"Ya," lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu berakhir naas di depan jawaban singkat si Raven—sama seperti semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ciel ketika mereka _tour_ keliling. Kesal? Ya, tentu! Siapa sih yang tak merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Sedang apa kau berdiri di muka pintu begitu? Masuklah," ucap Sebastian sambil menyalakan AC. Ciel pun masuk lalu langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur tanpa diminta—membuat si Raven menaikkan alis.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk di situ, heh?" Sebastian agaknya jengkel juga jika orang yang baru dikenalnya berbuat sesuatu tanpa diundang—kau juga pasti akan merasa demikian jika berada di posisinya. Sementara Ciel menyeringai senang. Ia merasa menang melihat tampang kesal yang terukir di sana. Setidaknya sebelum—

CKLEK!

Sontak seringai kemenangan itu berganti jadi wajah penuh tanda tanya. _Well_, ruangan ber-AC memang harus tertutup, tapi bukan berarti pintunya harus dikunci juga, kan?

"Se-Sebastian…," Ciel mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Pemuda yang mengunci pintu kamarnya ketika sedang bersama pemuda lain di dalamnya TIDAK bisa dibilang NORMAL, bukan?

"Ya?" balas pemuda beriris rubi itu sambil tersenyum misterius—membuat pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu semakin merasakan bahaya yang datang mendekat.

"Pi-pintunya… kenapa dikunci?" Ciel berusaha mengulur waktu sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk keluar sesegera mungkin dari ruang—ehm—kamar itu.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu? Bukankah kita akan 'bermain' bersama?" Sebastian berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidurnya—menghampiri Ciel yang duduk di sana dengan wajah pucat pasi, "wajar kan kalau pintunya kukunci agar 'tidak ada yang mengganggu', hm?"

_Ini GILA ! Apanya yang wajar, heh ! ORANG INI pasti sudah SINTING ! _batin Ciel meratapi nasibnya yang bagaikan telur di ujung tanduk itu. Mungkin tepatnya domba di tengah kawanan serigala? Sama sajalah, pokoknya keadaan yang sangat terdesak untuk Ciel. Tidak adakah jalan keluar untuknya? Oh, kejamnya dunia! Mengapa sampai harus—PONSEL! Ciel buru-buru menarik ponsel dari sakunya untuk menghubungi siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari ketidakwajaran ini. Tapi—

GREP!

Tangan besar Sebastian merebut ponsel itu dengan mudahnya, pupus sudah harapan terakhir Ciel untuk… selamat. Ponsel malang itu berakhir di laci meja yang tak dapat dijangkau tangan mungil Ciel.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup, ya?" Sebastian tertawa kecil—yang tentunya terdengar mengerikan bagi Ciel. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri, entah karena suhu ruangan yang terlalu dingin atau hawa predator di depannya yang menyebabkan demikian.

"Kau tahu, Ciel?" Sebastian menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Ciel dengan tangan kiri lalu menawannya di atas kepala Ciel ketika bocah itu berusaha kabur. Wajah Ciel benar-benar pucat sampai tak ada satu teriakan pun yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Kau orang pertama yang menginjakkan kaki di kamarku, loh," desah Sebastian dengan suara rendah di telinga Ciel ketika ia berhasil memerangkap tubuh anak itu di atas tempat tidur, "tidak terhitung orang tuaku tentunya."

Segaris keringat dingin meluncur turun di pelipis Ciel. Otaknya terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tak berhasil kabur? Bagaimana nasibnya kalau sampai 'diapa-apakan' oleh lelaki di hadapannya? Dan berjuta pertanyaan lainnya yang memperlambat kerja otaknya. Sampai-sampai Ciel tak menyadari tangan kanan si Raven mulai menyusuri leher jenjang dan bahunya—mulai membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"MAU APA KAU?" Ciel tersentak kaget ketika mendapati pria di atasnya mulai melucuti pakaian—ehm—setidaknya kemeja yang dikenakannya. Upaya anak itu untuk melepaskan diri pun langsung terbuang sia-sia. Ciel langsung gagal membebaskan tangannya ketika Sebastian mengeratkan tekanannya di pergelengan tangan bocah itu.

"Mau apa? Tentu saja memastikan," jawab Sebastian tenang seolah tidak ada satu hal pun yang salah dari perbuatannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut bingung yang tampan—membuat Ciel sedikit berdebar aneh. Baik, apapun hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang, hal itu pastinya jauh dari kata NORMAL.

"Me-memastikan a-apa?" gerakan dada Ciel yang naik-turun semakin cepat seiring dengan bertambahnya jumlah kancing yang dikeluarkan si Raven dari lubangnya. Terlebih Ciel sama sekali tak berdaya untuk menghentikan aksi yang tengah berlangsung itu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," bisik Sebastian sambil mengecup daun telinga Ciel. Mungkin saat ini wajah Ciel jauh lebih merah dibanding kepiting rebus sekalipun akibat ulah kau-tahu-siapa.

"Se-sebastian…. Hentikan…," mohon Ciel ketika kancing bajunya sudah bebas semua dari tempatnya—mengekspos _torso_ bagian depannya dari leher hingga ke perut. Ciel yakin sekali ia merasakan sebuah seringai terbentuk di kedua belah bibir Sebastian yang tengah menciumi lehernya.

"Manis. Kau cantik sekali, Ciel," goda Sebastian yang sukses memperparah rona merah di wajah Ciel. Padahal jelas-jelas Sebastian sudah tahu gender Ciel hanya dengan melihat _torso_-nya—tetapi agaknya hal itu tidak menghentikan invasinya.

Perasaan pasrah pun akhirnya menguasai Ciel—tepat ketika si Raven membebaskannya, menatapi wajahnya yang merah dan tubuhnya yang berpeluh.

"Baiklah, aku agak percaya sekarang kalau kau anak laki-laki," pidato Sebastian singkat ketika puas 'bermain' dengan Ciel. Hei, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Hal yang terjadi hanya yang aku jabarkan. Tidak lebih dan juga tidak kurang.

Ciel mencerna baik-baik kata-kata Sebastian sambil berusaha menstabilkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"TUNGGU!" Sebastian masih tersenyum manis dengan wajah tak berdosa yang membuat Ciel kesal setengah mati melihatnya.

"Jadi kau melakukan semua itu hanya untuk memastikan aku ini anak laki-laki? KAU GILA, SEBASTIAN!" jerit Ciel dengan suara yang meninggi karena marah.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira apa lagi?" tanya Sebastian balik dengan santainya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah Ciel yang kepayahan.

"Kau tidak serius melakukan semua itu, kan ? Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati _shock_ gara-gara perbuatanmu yang abnormal itu! Kukira hampir saja aku diperlakukan tidak senonoh oleh sesama jenis!" Ciel meracau panjang lebar—menumpahkan semua isi kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah, "dan kau melakukannya dengan ringan hanya untuk alasan sesederhana itu? Kau gila! Sinting! Abnormal! Tak masuk akal! Breng—hmmp"

Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana racauan itu dihentikan oleh sebuah ciuman singkat yang… cukup panas. Sebastian bahkan masih mendekap wajah Ciel dengan kedua tangannya ketika melepaskan ciumannya. Melawan? Kau pikir orang _shock_ seperti Ciel bisa melawan? Lagipula ia belajar dari pengalaman, kalau perlawanannya akan sia-sia di hadapan pemuda ini.

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku," ucap Sebastian sebelum tertawa lepas menyaksikan Ciel yang salah tingkah bercampur kesal.

"DASAR BODOH!" jerit Ciel sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah—karena ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut.

Ciel menggosok-gosokkan lengan _sweater_-nya ke bibir—berharap jejak milik Sebastian terhapus dari sana. Namun, gerakannya terhenti. Kali ini karena melihat tawa lepas si Raven. Sejak bertemu, ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi pemuda itu berubah cerah. Sebastian masih tertawa sambil memutar ulang semua perbuatan 'iseng' barusan di benaknya—sampai Ciel mengucapkan kalimat yang tak ia sangka.

"Kenapa ekspresimu selalu datar, sih? Padahal kalau sedang tertawa begitu…," Ciel menggantung kalimatnya—tak yakin harus melanjutkan apa. Ia memilih memilin ujung bajunya—menutupi fakta kalau sepertinya ia salah bicara

"Kalau tertawa apa?" tuntut si Raven dengan sorot mata tajam yang memaku safir milik Ciel—membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa tak berdaya.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Pokoknya kau lebih bagus begitu," putusnya sambil merebut kunci kamar yang jatuh dari saku celana Sebastian. Namun, dengan cepat Sebastian kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel—menariknya ke atas pangkuan lalu mengunci pinggangnya.

"Katakan Ciel…," bisiknya rendah—membuat jantung Ciel berdetak cepat dan aneh.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau lebih tampan kalau tersenyum! Puas?" Ciel segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sebastian sebelum pria itu berbuat macam-macam lagi. Ia berlari menuju pintu sambil membuka kuncinya. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil ketika pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya aku membuatmu benar-benar takut padaku, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengacak rambut. Suara ketukan sepatu Ciel terdengar menuruni tangga.

"Padahal aku cukup menikmatinya," Sebastian berbaring di tepat tidurnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati harum tubuh anak itu masih melekat di seprainya—tampak seperti orang tidak waras.

**.**

**.**

"Ciel?" Rachel tampak agak bingung melihat putranya yang berlari menuruni tangga. Tidak biasanya Ciel bersikap aneh begitu. Setahunya Ciel bisa bersikap tenang bahkan dalam keadaan tergenting sekalipun.

"Baru saja _Mum_ mau mengajakmu pulang. Mana Sebastian?" lanjutnya ceria tanpa ada satu pun prasangka aneh terlintas di benaknya.

"Oh, Sebastian bilang dia lelah dan ingin tidur siang," jawab Ciel cepat dan bohong—takut kejadian sebelumnya terlukis nyata di wajahnya yang memerah. Lillia dan Rachel tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban Ciel.

"Dasar anak-anak! Setelah bermain tidur," gumam Lillia sambil menggelengkan kepala. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik ketika tersenyum, demikian pula dengan Rachel yang tersenyum mendengar komentarnya.

Ibu-anak Phantomhive itu pun berpamitan dengan senyum lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar—menuju rumah mereka.

"Ada apa ,Ciel? Kau demam?" tanya Rachel yang menyadari keanehan pada puteranya.

"Mungkin," jawab Ciel setengah tak peduli. Pikirannya selalu kacau setiap kali si rambut hitam itu melintas di pikirannya dengan semua yang telah dilakukannya di hari pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur cepat hari ini. Lagipula hari sudah mulai sore," Rachel tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu puteranya. Ciel menggangguk kecil sambil bergumam.

"Aku lelah."

**.**

**.**

Jarum jam menunjuk pukul tujuh dengan riangnya dan pewaris termuda nama Phantomhive sudah mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tidak ada yang dapat mempermasalahkan alasan 'lelah'nya, bukan? Selain itu ia juga sudah selesai makan malam dan mandi sore, jadi tidak ada yang salah. Rachel pun akan menjawab 'ia merasa kurang sehat' atau 'ia lelah, sayang' jika sang ayah mulai menanyakan keadaan puteranya. Keadaan terasa sunyi senyap sampai bel pintu rumah keluarga Phantomhive berbunyi.

Ciel yang tidak dapat mendengar jelas percakapan di lantai satu hanya membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Insiden siang tadi benar-benar membuatnya kesal—dan sedikit perasaan aneh yang tak terdefinisi tentunya.

TOK! TOK!

"Ciel, Sebastian ingin menemuimu. Buka pintunya, ya," mata Ciel membola ketika mendengar nama pengunjungnya disebut. Sebastian? Ada urusan apa lagi pemuda itu dengannya? Terlebih mengunjungi rumahnya malam-malam begini, siang saja sudah—baiklah, Ciel tak mau mengingatnya.

"_Mum _tinggal kalian," ucap Rachel setelah bercakap-cakap dengan Sebastian. Siapa sih yang akan berprasangka buruk kalau alasan kunjungannya adalah untuk menjenguk dan mengantar barang? Rasanya polisi juga tidak akan curiga, deh.

"Mau apa lagi kau?" tuding Ciel yang langsung menahan pintu agar tidak dapat dibuka.

"Menjengukmu. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sebastian yang beusaha membuka kenop dari balik pintu sehingga terjadi adegan saling dorong pintu dengan tidak elitnya. Tentu saja berakhir dengan kekalahan Ciel yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

"Kau trauma padaku sampai segitunya, ya? Sampai-sampai tidak mau menerima kunjungan dariku?" protes Sebastian kesal karena niat baiknya dianggap buruk kali ini. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Ciel yang terjatuh di depannya akibat aksi dorong pintu tadi.

Berlawanan dengan setelan piama putih bergaris biru Ciel, Sebastian terlihat rapi dengan _jeans_, kaus putih polos, dan jaket merah marunnya. Ciel sendiri takjub karena orang di hadapannya ini ternyata memang _good-looking_ dengan setelan yang sederhana begitu sekalipun.

"Ada yang salah lagi? Kali ini penampilanku, ya?" ucap Sebastian sinis karena merasa tak senang dipandangi. Ciel menggeleng.

"Kau mau kemana berpakaian rapi begitu? Kencan malam Minggu?" tanya Ciel yang menatapi pemilik iris merah itu berulang-ulang dari kepala sampai kaki sambil meraih uluran tangan Sebastian.

"Kau ini bodoh atau idiot, sih?" balas Sebastian sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah menyebalkannya, "bukankah sudah kubilang menjengukmu? Ibumu menelepon ibuku barusan untuk berbincang dan kau tahulah apalagi topik perbincangan mereka kalau bukan kita."

"CIH! Aku tahu. Tak perlu pasang wajah menyebalkan begitu! Cepat masuk," decak Ciel kesal sambil menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia tahu tak pantas bersikap begitu pada orang yang berniat baik, tapi baginya Sebastian itu pengecualian. Orang ini…**menyebalkan**.

"Tidak perlu," cegah Sebastian sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Ciel ketika pemuda itu beranjak menuju sofa.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan ini," Sebastian menyerahkan bungkusan di tangannya lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, "dan ponselmu yang tertinggal tadi siang."

"Nah, aku pulang," Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel—sementara pemuda mungil itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar kata 'tadi siang'. Tanpa bertanya pun aku yakin kau tahu persis apa yang berputar di benaknya.

"Sebastian, tunggu!" panggil Ciel ketika Sebastian mulai berjalan menuruni tangga—Sebastian menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah _stoic_ khasnya, "err, terima kasih."

Saat itu Ciel berani bersumpah ia melihat Sebastian tersenyum manis sebelum berkata, "Kembali. Istirahat yang cukup agar cepat sembuh, **Pendek**!"

CTIK!

"Sial! Ternyata dia tetap saja menyebalkan," gerutu Ciel sambil berjalan balik menuju pintu kamarnya, "ya, walaupun baik juga, sih."

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden di rumah bernomor enam itu, kini mentari pagi yang cerah dan _daffodil_ yang menghiasi halaman sekolah St. Lucida Harcestviett High School menyapa Ciel yang tengah berjalan di teras bebatuan. Angin pagi yang dingin dan menembus mantel entah kenapa malah membangkitkan semangat studinya. Mungkin karena tidak sabar melihat lingkungan baru? Ya, mungkin saja.

Bangunan sekolah ini benar-benar terlihat kuno dengan wujudnya yang menyerupai kastil. Dindingnya saja disusun oleh batuan penyusun dinding istana! Sekolah yang sangat luas dengan jumlah ruang kelas yang dapat dipastikan sangat banyak. Ditambah lagi halamannya yang saat ini dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dan bunga musim semi—tepat di sisi lapangan luas berteras bebatuan kecil yang disusun membentuk pola ornamen yang indah. Sungguh objek arsitektur yang bisa membuat siapa pun terkagum-kagum, bukan? Dasar, sekolah kaum borjuis!

Lonceng menara sekolah itu bun berdenting-denting ketika jarum jam besar menara menunjukkan pukul delapan. Semua siswa berlarian menuju ruang kelas—kecuali Ciel yang harus menuju kantor guru terlebih dahulu.

Ciel berjalan santai tanpa menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapinya. Kagum. Padahal pakaian mereka sama saja, _pantofel_ hitam, celana panjang hitam, kemeja putih, _vest_ perak dan _coat_ hitam. Lalu untuk apa kagum? _Well,_ apalagi sih kalau bukan mengagumi paras manis bocah berambut kelabu itu? Sebastian yang _stoic_ saja mengakuinya.

Singkat cerita Ciel pun diantar oleh salah seorang guru menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Prof. Arthur, saya mengantar murid baru untuk kelas Anda," ucap guru bermbut hitam berkacamata dengan _name-tag_ William T. Spears yang mengantar Ciel.

"Oh, terima kasih, Prof. Spears. Phantomhive, silahkan masuk," sapa Prof. Arthur ramah seraya tersenyum.

Beberapa anak perempuan berbisik senang, memuji paras Ciel. Namun, bisa kau tebak wajah siapa yang Ciel tangkap ketika memasuki ruang kelas sehingga ia memasang tampang horror. Pemuda beriris merah dengan rambut hitam legam yang sempat ia kagumi parasnya itu, loh.

"Baiklah Phantomhive, kau dapat duduk di sebelah Michaelis," ucap Prof. Arthur ketika sesi perkenalan diri berakhir. Ciel merasa ingin pingsan seketika itu juga membayangkan harus sekelas dengan pria beriris merah yang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang, Ciel…," bisik Sebastian ketika Ciel sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Ciel tidak menjawab—hanya menggerutu pelan di tempatnya. Prof. Arthur pun memulai kelasnya diiringi keheningan di seluruh penjuru kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_**….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yo ! Haru's here !

Saya ga menyangka bakal publish judul baru sebelum menamatkan beberapa judul lainnya. Tapi, tolong maafkan kelalaian saya, saya janji fic yang laen ga akan sampe _discontinued _*sembah-sembah*

Saya ga akan ngomong panjang lebar di sini. Pokoknya mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan, typos, dan berbagai hal yang tidak berkenan di hati pembaca. Pokoknya… _Review_, please!

Review itu menyemangati author untuk menulis (meskipun lama). *ngangguk-ngangguk sotoy-ditabok*

**.**

**.**

_Hey, Baby! What are you looking at?_

_I know your face is flushed red beautifully because of our kiss_

_However, look into my eyes!_

_Because I dare to say that I'll take you fly away to the endless sky_

_Even without wings nor a miracle_

_**.**_

_Never let go of my hand_

_Keep that warm smile on your sweet face_

_And I'll be able to move on_

_Towards our own blue sky…_

**.**

**-**_**Shigure Haruki**_**-**


	2. First Day and Challenge

**Disclaimer : **

Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

**Warning : **

_Alternate Universe, Original Characters (maybe), Out of Characters, shonen-ai, almost rated M (for some chapters)._

Don't like? Don't read! [Read with your own risk! -chuckle-]

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation<strong>

_by_

_Shigure Haruki_

**.**

**.**

**Second Chapter**

_First Day and Challenge_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namamu Ciel, ya? Aku Alois Trancy, panggil saja Alois. Senang berkenalan denganmu," kata pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di depan Ciel. Iris _cerulean-_nya memantulkan cahaya yang indah dengan keramahan terlukis di senyumnya. Pemuda itu tengah mengulurkan tangan tanpa menyadari tatapan-tatapan tidak enak dari arah sebelah—ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Michaelis? Wajahnya jadi tidak enak begitu Ciel menjadi pusat perhatian kelas, terlebih ketika anak yang bersangkutan menyambut jabatan tangan Alois.

"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu," jawab Ciel datar—membuat kata-katanya barusan terdengar seperti dusta. Apa boleh buat? Dia memang begitu.

Belum sempat Alois melanjutkan percakapannya, lonceng pergantian jam berdenting. Alois pun kembali berbalik menghadap papan tulis tepat ketika guru pengajar jam itu masuk dan kelas kembali hening—tidak ada suara, kecuali suara ketukan _heels_ yang diduga Ciel milik seorang guru perempuan.

Di kelas kedua mereka hari ini, Ciel tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan guru yang begitu eksentrik—setidaknya tidak bisa dibilang normal. Seorang guru berambut merah panjang dan beratribut serba merah memasuki ruang kelas Biologi, bola matanya berbinar menatapi murid-murid tampan, dan senyumnya yang menyerupai seringai terlihat seperti hewan buas mencari mangsa.

"Selamat siang, murid-muridku tercinta. Tahun ini pun kalian akan mempelajari Biologi yang penuh gairah bersama dengan saya, Grell Sutcliff," kata guru bernama Grell itu sambil memamerkan pose khasnya, _a__ '__flying __kiss__' __pose._ Semua murid perempuan di kelas itu langsung menundukkan kepala mereka, sedangkan murid laki-laki bergidik ngeri—kecuali Ciel yang belum menyadari fakta tentunya.

"Tahun ini, panggil saya 'Madam Sutcliff'. Mengerti?" lanjut Grell sambil mengambil posisi duduk di atas meja dengan gaya yang berlebihan. Lama-lama, Ciel mulai terganggu juga melihatnya. Namun, ia akui harus menahan tawa karena ekspresi Sebastian ketika ia melirik ke samping kanan untuk bertanya. Ekspresi itu… seperti ekspresi orang yang melihat kiamat di depan mata. Namun, tepat ketika Ciel menoleh ke kanan….

"Yak, kau yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas!" panggil Grell dengan gaya semanis mungkin sambil memandang ke arah Ciel. Sontak semua mata tertuju padanya—termasuk Sebastian yang sedang ditatapnya. Sementara Ciel yang malang hanya bisa menoleh dengan ekspresi bodoh sambil menggumamkan kata 'hah?'.

"Ya, kau," Grell berjalan mendekat sambil mengetak-ngetukan hak sepatu merahnya seperti biasa.

"My, my. Rupanya kelompok kelas Evienhrim mendapat murid baru, ya? Siapa namamu?" lanjut Grell sambil sedikit membungkuk sehingga wajahnya tepat berhadapan beberapa inchi dari Ciel. Dan tentu kau akan merasa kesal juga jika berada di posisinya dan diperlakukan seperti itu.

Kalau kau pernah diajar oleh Grell, pasti kau akan mengerti alasannya bersikap begitu. Grell hanya baik kepada anak laki-laki, sedangkan ia benci anak perempuan yang dinilainya manis atau cantik. Ya, tentu Ciel hampir masuk ke kategori kedua kalau bukan karena seragamnya.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Madam," jawab Ciel tegas tanpa mengurangi tatapan sinisnya. Murid-murid lain kaget dengan keberanian si iris safir, karena menantang Grell sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Guru berambut merah itu sendiri pun sempat terbelalak. Namun, hal yang terjadi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sikap Ciel itu bukan membuat Grell jera melainkan kagum padanya. Dan kurasa kau tahu ungkapan kagum seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkannya.

"Wah, nama yang tampan! Entah kenapa aku yakin kau akan menjadi seorang pria tampan suatu saat nanti~ Cepatlah dewasa, Phan-tom-hive," ujar Grell dengan nada manja dan pose yang kita semua kenal sebagai _trademark_-nya. Pose "Death". Kini berganti Sebastian yang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi wajah Ciel yang lebih dari terganggu karena kelakuan sinting gurunya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai kelas kita hari ini," Grell kembali berjalan ke depan kelas untuk segera memulai penjelasannya mengenai sel dan jaringan.

"Sebastian," panggil Ciel dengan kepala tertunduk—menahan emosi yang hampir meletup.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa sekolah elit seperti St. Lucida Harcestviett mempekerjakan staff pengajar seperti 'itu' sih?" protes Ciel dengan hati jengkel yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Oh, ayolah. Kau dapat melihatnya dengan jelas pada raut wajahnya yang jelas terlihat kesal itu.

"Entahlah," Sebastian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Kurasa ia mengajarkan kita bagaimana harus **cerdik**."

"Cerdik? Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel bingung—masih dengan tatapan pembunuhnya akibat kejadian barusan.

"Kau akan lihat nanti," jawab Sebastian sambil menyeringai licik ke arah Ciel.

"Cih!" decak Ciel sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Kelas pun berlangsung dengan sedikit bisik-bisik murid karena kejadian barusan—sementara Sebastian tampak memiliki pembiacaraan yang seru dengan teman di sebelahnya selain Ciel. Hari ini tampaknya akan jadi hari-hari yang menyebalkan untuk pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, tunggu!" teriak Alois sambil berlari kecil mengejar langkah Ciel yang tengah berjalan sendiri menuju cafétaria. Si empunya nama hanya menoleh cuek lalu melangkah lagi—seolah sengaja membiarkan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengejarnya.

"Kau masih kesal masalah Mr. Sutcliff tadi ya?" tanya Alois _to __the __point_ ketika langkah-langkah kakinya sudah sejajar dengan Sang Phantomhive muda.

"_Well,_ kuakui 'ya'. Bagaimana mungin kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan perlakuan menyebalkan seperti itu?" balas Ciel sambil memandang berkeliling—memastikan makhluk bernama Michaelis itu tidak mengekornya atau berada di sekitarnya.

"Oh, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di kelas Mr. Sutcliff. Tapi tenang saja, ia bersikap baik pada anak laki-laki, kok," jelas Alois sambil tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Ciel hanya mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat tak peduli ketika ia sadar telah melewatkna satu poin penting dari kata-kata Alois.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa katamu tadi? **Mr**. Sutclilff? Jadi dia LAKI-LAKI?" tanya Ciel dengan mulut menganga lebar yang jauh dari sikap bangsawan yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan. Alois hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tampang sama bingungnya.

"Loh, kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanyanya sambil menarik Ciel untuk kembali berjalan menuju antrian café.

"Aku sama sekali tak sadar," gerutu Ciel pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil menu makan siangnya. Kemudian ia segera mencapai kesimpulan lain yang membuatnya semakin _shock_, "Kalau ia tipe laki-laki yang hanya baik kepada laki-laki. Itu artinya jelas kelainan, kan? Apalagi sampai minta dipanggil 'Madam'. Benar-benar…."

"Banci," lanjut seseorang tepat bersamaan ketika Ciel mengucapkannya. Maka keduanya pun sontak saling menoleh-dengan sepasang iris merah sebagai hal yang pertama dilihat Ciel.

"Sebastian?" gumamnya ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar panggilan yang terlontar dari mulut Ciel sebelum mengulangi kata yang sama. Selama beberapa detik terjadi saling tatap antara kedua orang itu.

"Ah, Shigure-san!" sapa Alois yang sudah lebih dahulu mengambil tempat duduk dan meletakkan makan siangnya di atas meja. Yang disapa hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum melangkah pergi—mencari tempat duduk lain yang masih kosong. Ciel pun kini berganti menoleh ke arah Alois dengan raut wajah yang semakin bingung.

"Shigure?" tanyanya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Alois. Nama itu jelas bukan nama penduduk Inggris, padahal pemuda itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sebastian kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan. Ya, walaupun kalau dilihat baik-baik memang bukan paras orang Eropa, sih.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu ya?" gumam Alois sambil mulai menyantap _spaghetti_ favoritnya, "Dia—Shigure Haruki-adalah murid transfer dari Jepang yang menjadi salah satu anggota Evienhrim juga. Kau tidak melihatnya di kelas tadi? Sejak kelas kita memiliki denah duduk yang tetap, Shigure adalah orang yang duduk di sebelah kanan Michaelis—tepat dua bangku di sebelahmu. Dan kurasa mereka teman baik."

Ciel sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya—ia masih terlihat _shock_. Terlalu banyak hal yang dialaminya hari ini. Dari sudut matanya dapat ia tangkap sosok Sebastian yang duduk bersama dengan pemuda yang baru saja ia temui. Benar bahwa mereka mirip—terutama warna iris itu tentunya. Ciel hanya bisa berdoa semoga sikap mereka jauh berbeda.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda. Michaelis saja sudah membuatku nyaris gila! Masa sekarang harus ada dua yang seperti itu? Biasanya setan hanya berkumpul dengan setan, kan?" gerutu Ciel pada diri sendiri sambil memasukkan sepotong _steak_ ke mulutnya. Alois tertawa sampai hampir tersedak makanan siangnya. Tuduhan Ciel memang agak kelewatan, bukan?

"Mereka bertolak belakang, kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir," tungkasnya dengan ceria seperti biasa. Jujur saja, hal ini—pernyataan Alois barusan-membuat Ciel merasa jauh lebih tenang. Apalagi yang lebih buruk bagi Ciel selain merasakan efek dua kali lipat dari kehadiran Michaelis? Kurasa tidak ada. Karena itulah hal ini adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri—kalau kedua orang itu berbeda.

"Memangnya ada apa antara kau dan Michaelis?" tanya Alois bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang wajar dan biasa memang, namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah Ciel memerah seperti udang rebus jika mengingat peristiwa apa yang terjadi kemarin. Peristiwa yang tidak biasa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang juga tidak biasa—atau tidak normal tepatnya.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," kata Ciel sambil memandang keluar jendela—jauh ke langit biru cerah tak berawan hari itu. Dalam hati ia berharap Alois sama sekali tidak menyadari ada kejanggalan pada perilakunya. Yang bersangkutan pun hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melanjutkan aktivitas mengunyahnya—kemudian turut serta menatapi langit yang sama.

Sementara dari jauh, dua pasang iris crimson tengah menatapi Ciel dengan penuh selidik.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya, ya? Anak yang kuceritakan tadi pagi," sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibir Sebastian ketika ia menatap balik ke arah sahabatnya yang berbeda ras dan kewarganegaraan itu.

"Ya, aku berpapasan dengannya barusan ketika sedang melemparkan umpatan," jawab singkat Shigure sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Haru. Dia anak yang menarik dalam banyak arti," ucap Sebastian sebelum tertawa geli.

"Bodoh. Aku tidak punya selera abnormal sepertimu. Tapi kalau kau mau silahkan saja, asal jangan libatkan aku ke dalam masalah lagi," pemuda dari negeri sakura itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya—disusul oleh Si Raven—lalu melangkah meninggalkan cafétaria.

"Dan sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu banyak ambil-lempar mainan, Sebastian. Hal itu bisa menjadi bumerang," nasehat terakhir pemuda berambut perak itu sebelum menginjakan kaki keluar ruangan. Sebastian hanya tertawa mendengar komentar pedas temannya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah melalui satu kelas yang menyusahkan lagi, lonceng pun kembali berdentang. Di kelas terakhir, seluruh anggota Evienhrim bergegas menuju ruang ganti sesuai gendernya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan kelas pelatihan kesehatan jasmani?

"Aaakh! Kenapa harus ada pelajaran olahraga, sih?" gerutu Alois di ruang ganti ketika membuka lokernya—loker hijau tua bernomer 541. Ia pun mulai melepaskan _coat_-nya lalu diikuti oleh _vest_—bersiap berganti pakaian untuk perlajaran yang pastinya akan menghasilkan banyak keringat itu. Tentu kau tak mau berolahraga dengan setelan resmi dan pantofel hitam, bukan? Penampilan seperti itu lebih tepat disebut untuk dansa daripada untuk memecahkan rekor lari atau lompat tinggi.

"Kalau kau benci pelajaran itu, kurasa kita akan menjadi teman akrab," ujar Ciel dengan wajah yang masih sama datarnya dengan tadi pagi. Pemuda beriris safir itu pun hanya menyisakan kemejanya lalu berjalan menuju bilik-bilik tertutup dengan seragam olahraga di tangan kirinya.

Untuk Ciel yang bertubuh ringkih, olah raga adalah pelajaran yang cukup berat dan menguras energi. Bayangkan saja kalau dengan tubuh sekecil itu, ia harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan belasan yard atau melompat melewati mistar atau berenang bermeter-meter? Atau kau mengharapkannya berlari cepat sambil men-_dribble_ bola dengan lincah lalu melemparkannya ke arah keranjang? Ia terlalu mungil, Sobat! Sekali lagi ia terlalu ringkih.

Maka serta merta Alois menunjukkan wajah bahagia dan hendak memeluk Ciel di depan kamar ganti. Sementara Ciel mendorong bocah pirang itu tanpa perasaan—tepat ketika sebuah suara yang tak asing lagi menegur mereka dari belakang.

"Wah, kau sudah dapat teman ya, Ciel? Maaf, ya. Bukannya mau mengganggu kebahagiaanmu, tapi kami mau lewat," ucap Sebastian sinis dengan maksud yang kentara jelas tepat di belakang Ciel dan Alois. Keduanya menoleh—mendapati dua pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah yang cukup mirip memandangi mereka dengan tatapan terganggu. Teranggu dengan alasan yang berbeda tentunya. Kau tahu maksudku.

"Siapa yang menghalangi jalanmu, heh? Jalannya masih luas, Michaelis," balas Ciel yang merasa harga dirinya terusik. Alois hanya menyingkir patuh sambil tersenyum. Namun, berbeda dengan Shigure yang langsung melesat, Sebastian semakin menjadi ketika mendapatkan reaksi yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

"Wah, sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali, ya? Padahal tadi kudengar kau benci olahraga karena sepertinya **tidak ****mampu**," Sebastian tersenyum manis—Ciel berjengit kesal, "Pasti karena tubuh mungilmu, ya? Buktinya kau bahkan memilih berganti pakaian di kamar ganti, kan?"

Wajah Ciel memerah kesal mendengar tuduhan-tuduhan Sebastian yang sangat merendahkan. Sementara Alois yang tidak peka terhadap aura di sekelilingnya masih tetap tersenyum. Yang lain? Ya, tentu semua mata tertuju pada kedua orang itu kecuali seseorang yang kita ketahui langsung meninggalkan TKP dengan acuh.

"APA! KURANG AJAR KAU, MICHAELIS!" bentak Ciel ketika emosinya meluap. Hampir saja ia memenuhi tujuan Sebastian dengan mengoyak pakaiannya di situ. Namun, Sebastian tahu persis ada satu hal yang mencegahnya berbuat begitu. 'Tanda' yang ditinggalkan Sebastian kemarin. Tidak mungkin Ciel membiarkan 'tanda' itu terekspos dan menimbulkan desas-desus buruk tentang dirinya. Maka sesuai dengan kalkulasi Sang Raven, si kelabu hanya bisa terdiam di sana sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan amarah.

Sebastian memang tidak mau dibenci—tetapi ia terlanjur tertarik pada ekspresi-ekspresi wajah anak manis beriris safir di depannya ini. Terlalu menarik.

"Oi, oi, Sebs! Kau menindas anak baru, ya?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan cat pirang pada poninya, Ronald Knox. Ia menepuk pundak Sebastian dari belakang untuk mencairkan suasana—benar-benar khas dirinya yang santai. Ia bahkan bertukar sapa dengan Alois ketika Ciel masih mengeluarkan tatapan pembunuh ke arah Sebastian. Entah wajah Ciel itu memerah karena marah atau malu. Pastinya rona merah itu menjalar hingga ke daun telinga.

"Ckckck, tidak biasanya kau berbuat kejam begini. Memalukan, deh," lanjut Ronald sambil bersenda gurau dengan maksud melerai di baliknya. Sebastian hanya tersenyum penuh maksud sambil menatap Ciel.

"Bukan urusanmu, Ron. Hanya saja aku punya tantangan untuk anak ini," katanya ramah sambil sedikit membungkuk—membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Ciel seperti yang dilakukan Grell tadi. Sepasang iris biru segera berkilat marah—semangatnya tersulut ketika mendengar kata 'tantangan'.

Sebastian pun berbisik pelan di telinga Ciel sebelum berlalu pergi—meninggalkan sebuah tantangan yang tidak masuk akal.

"APAAAA? KAU GILA!"

Untung saja sebagian besar murid sudah meninggalkan ruang ganti ketika teriakan Ciel itu pecah. Ronald dan Alois memandang kedua orang itu bergantian dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, sementara si pelaku hanya melengos pergi menuju salah satu kamar ganti yang kosong. Demikian pula pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang yang tengah berjalan menuju lokernya, ia hanya menoleh sebentar untuk meninggalkan pesan untuk sahabatnya.

"Kutunggu kau di luar."

Tersisalah ketiga orang itu di tengah ruangan dengan Ciel yang membeku.

"Phantomhive, Trancy, sebaiknya kalian berganti pakaian," tukas Ronald setelah keadaan hening sesaat. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersamaan dengan Shigure.

**.**

**.**

_"Kau ingin membuktikan kalau dirimu sanggup, kan? Kalau begitu kurasa lari hingga mencapai 100 meter dalam waktu 15 detik tidak ada salahnya. Bagaimana?"_

**.**

**.**

"Ciel, kau serius akan mengambil tantangan itu?" tanya Alois dengan wajah cemas. _Well,_ untuk ukuran mereka 100 meter dalam 15 detik itu jarak yang tak dekat, bukan? Mereka bukan pelari kelas dunia yang bisa memecahkan rekor _sprint_ dalam beberapa detik.

Sepasang iris samudra segera menoleh ke warna langit cerah. Dengan tatapan dingin yang biasanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Ciel sambil mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Alois hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berargumen lanjut. Ciel benar. Mana ada orang yang mau diremehkan dengan cara seperti itu? Sama saja mengakui diri sendiri pecundang, bukan?

"Tapi, Ciel. Kau tahu kan itu jarak yang cukup jauh. Terlebih kau bilang kau juga membenci olah raga," bantah Alois ketika Ciel sudah memulai pemanasan.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Ciel panas, "Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menginjak-injak harga diriku."

Alois tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Meskipun keinginannya sangat besar untuk menghentikan temannya, hati orang itu sudah terlalu panas—tak dapat dihentikan.

"Baiklah, semua terserah padamu. Tapi jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Alois dengan nasehat yang dipaksakan. Ia tahu bahwa Ciel takkan menggubrisnya. Jadi, ia berlalu begitu saja—menuju barisan yang memang disediakan untuknya.

Seluruh siswa Evienhrim pun memulai penilaian mereka. Pemanasan, menunggu giliran, berlari, lompat tinggi, dan beberapa nomor atletik lainnya dilakukan para siswa dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada siswa yang cukup bodoh untuk mau mengulang mata pelajaran remeh begini, bukan? Ciel dan Alois pun ingin lulus meskipun mereka membenci pelajaran olahraga.

Setelah penilaian terakhir selesai, pemuda beriris merah yang memberi tantangan kepada Ciel berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berjalan angkuh dengan tatapan merendahkan—kesannya berbeda sekali dengan Sebastian di awal perjumpaan mereka. Kemana perginya Sebastian yang cuek, dingin, dan menyebalkan itu? Bagi Ciel ia masih tetap menyebalkan, hanya saja hari ini jadi berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mempertimbangkan tantanganku? Atau kau tak punya cukup nyali untuk berlari dan memilih bersembunyi di belakang punggung Trancy?" tantang Sebastian ketika ia berdiri menjulang tepat di hadapan Ciel—membuat pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu berjengit kesal setengah mati. Telinga siapa sih yang tak panas dituduh seperti itu?

"Jaga mulutmu Michaelis!" ujar Ciel dengan ekspresi datar, "Manusia takkan pernah tahu sebelum mencoba?"

Iris biru di hadapan Sebastian dipenuhi kobaran api yang sama birunya—namun, berusaha menutupi keraguan besar yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Ciel sendiri juga tak yakin akan kesanggupannya. Hanya saja dia keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut harga diri. Sebastian menyeringai. Ia tahu setidaknya ia akan memenangkan sesuatu dari pertaruhan ini. Ia yakin seorang Ciel Phantomhive **tidak ****akan ****mampu** menyelesaikan tantangannya.

"Oh, sudah mulai bersemangat rupanya. Baiklah, aku mengamati dari sini," Sebastian tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, "Kau boleh melambaikan tangan ke arahku kalau sudah tidak sanggup."

"CIH! Percayalah hal itu merupakan hal yang takkan pernah kau lihat seumur hidupmu," bantah Ciel sambil bersiap berlari, "Dari mana sampai mana?"

Sebastian melemparkan tatapan khawatir sebelum menunjuk dua titik yang akan menjadi awal dan akhir tantangan yang ia berikan. Ia memutar-mutar ponsel dengan _stopwatch_ pada layarnya dengan gelisah. Meskipun memberikan tantangan, rupanya ia sendiri juga tak tega, hah? Memalukan.

"Baiklah, aku mulai," kata Ciel sambil mengambil posisi _start_ yang biasa digunakan para pelari jarak 100 meter. Keraguannya ia tepis jauh-jauh ketika ia sudah menatap lurus ke depan. Namun, tepat ketika ia akan melesat, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik tangan yang lebih besar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel jengah. Sebastian sendiri yang memberi tantangan dan sekarang ia sendiri pula yang seolah-olah tidak menginginkan tantangan itu ada. Idiot.

"Kau tidak harus berlari. Tantangan itu boleh kau abaikan," Sebastian menatap kedua iris Ciel dalam-dalam—genggaman tangannya mengerat di akhir kalimat, "Maaf." Ia seperti baru ingat bahwa kemarin dirinya berkunjung untuk menjenguk Ciel dan bahwa hari ini mereka baru melalui serangkaian tes atletik. Itulah alasan mengapa raut menantangnya barusan berganti menjadi tatapan khawatir sekarang.

Ciel tercengang, Sebastian membisu. Kejadian barusan terasa bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi si rambut kelabu. Apa sih yang sebenarnya diinginkan orang menyebalkan ini? Plin-plan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan menarik kembali ucapanku. Itu perbuatan bodoh, Michaelis," Ciel melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sebastian pada tangannya lalu melesat—menjawab tantangan dari Si Raven yang hampir diagagalkan. Tinggalah Sebastian yang terpaku pada tempatnya—menatapi punggung kecil yang mulai menjauh.

"Kuharap ia baik-baik saja," gumam Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Benar kalau kukatakan ruangan paling putih di suatu sekolah—termasuk St. Lucida Harcestviett—adalah ruang kesehatannya. Lihat saja cat dinding dan tirainya—putih. Demikian juga dengan rak-rak, lemari, ranjang, dan bingkai jendelanya—minus satu set meja-kursi yang berwarna hitam. Kenapa aku membahas mengenai ruang kesehatan? Kurasa kita semua tahu jawabannya.

Sebastian Michaelis benar. Ciel Phantomhive memang **tidak ****mampu** menyelesaikan tantangannya dan ia memperoleh sesuatu dari pertaruhan ini. Jangankan mencapai 100 meter dalam waktu 15 detik yang tidak masuk akal, Ciel jatuh pingsan tepat ketika mencapai sepertiga jarak di detik ke-5. Sepertinya energinya habis terpakai oleh tes dan tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan panas terik matahari yang bersinar di atas London. Maka berakhirlah mereka di sini—di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Ciel yang masih tak sadarkan diri terbaring di atas ranjang, sedangkan Sebastian duduk di tepi—menunggu anak itu membuka kedua matanya.

Ketika merasakan perasaan bersalah yang hebat, tak aneh jika kita menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kurang lebih hal itulah yang tengah dilakukan Sebastian sekarang sambil membelai helaian rambut kelabu milik Ciel. Di ruangan serba putih itu hanya ada mereka berdua karena guru yang seharusnya bertugas tengah berhalangan. Raut penyesalan jelas terukir di wajah tampan Si Raven.

"Bodoh," gumamnya, "Seharusnya aku memang tidak membiarkanmu berlari lagi." Sebastian menatap wajah Ciel lekat-lekat. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa seandainya Mrs. Phantomhive datang bertatap muka dengannya untuk menanyakan masalah ini. _Well,_tetapi bukan itu hal yang paling ia khawatirkan saat ini. Ia lebih khawatir Ciel tak kunjung sadar. Hari sudah mulai sore—tengah hari sudah lewat.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan tantangan bodoh macam itu," rutuknya kesal sambil menggigit bibir. Ia genggam perlahan tangan mungil Ciel yang tergolek lemas.

"Seharusnya aku—"

"Tidak membolos dari pelajaran hanya karena ingin berduaan dengan Phantomhive," Sebastian tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya—suara Shigure.

"Haru? Kau di sini rupanya," kata Sebastian salah tingkah karena tuduhan barusan sedikit banyak ada benarnya—motif lain selain menggantikan guru yang berhalangan, eh?

Pemuda Asia itu bersandar pada pintu masuk dan melipat kedua tangannya. Sebuah tas hitam tersampir pada bahu kanannya. Kemeja seragamnya keluar—berantakan—dengan _vest_ dan _coat_yang tersampir di lengan kiri. Helaian rambut peraknya terlihat lebih berantakan dari potongan rambut Sebastian yang terkesan _harajuku_.

"Ya, tentu. Aku ke sini untuk mengingatkan seorang sahabat yang sepertinya melewatkan bunyi lonceng pertanda akhir pelajaran," Shigure menyeringai, "Kuharap kau tak lupa pulang karena memandangi wajahnya di sini."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu?" decak Sebastian ketika mendengar tuduhan aneh sahabatnya.

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti seorang _pedofil,_" katanya lagi. Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Tenang. Itu hakmu. Aku hanya mau menyampaikan mengenai tugas," ujar Shigure santai. Ia melemparkan beberapa carik kertas yang kemudian ditangkap Sebastian.

"Tugas kelompok?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Empat, ya? Kau denganku, kan? Siapa dua orang lagi?"

"Kurasa sudah pasti," Shigure menatap ke arah Ciel, "Soalnya Trancy temannya itu meminta bergabung dengan kita. Ketika Ronald meminta hal yang sama, Trancy langsung mencegahnya. Ia bilang ia menyimpan tempat untuk Phantomhive."

Sebastian tertawa, "Lalu? Kau menyetujuinya begitu saja?"

Shigure mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. Ia paling malas kalau harus melakukan perdebatan tidak penting. Jadi, dapat dipastikan ia mengambil pilihan yang paling mudah.

"Kurasa kau tahu sifatku. Lagipula siapa cepat dia dapat, bukan? Tidak ada larangan mem-_booking_tempat dalam kelompok di kelas kita," pemuda yang juga beriris semerah darah itu berbalik—mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku duluan. Kau masih punya tanggung jawab di sini," Shigure menunjuk Ciel yang mulai bergerak gelisah, "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ikut campur."

"Oh, ya. Seharusnya kau bahkan berterima kasih karena aku melarang si pirang Trancy melakukan hal yang tak perlu." Dengan itu, ia pun pergi—meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berdua lagi.

"Dasar," gumam Sebastian setelah sahabatnya menghilang. Ia tatapi kembali Ciel yang mulai sadarkan diri. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—menunjukkan dan menyembunyikan dengan cepat iris biru indahnya. Ia seperti merasa silau akan putihnya ruang kesehatan.

"Di.. mana?" tanya Ciel sambil menatap berkeliling entah pada siapa. Ya, saat itu ia belum sadar Sebastian ada di sebelahnya. Pertanyaan itu lebih seperti ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ruang kesehatan, Ciel. Kau pingsan," jelas Sebastian sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada jemari Ciel. Ia merasa sayang memang. Namun, ia tidak mau Ciel berpikir yang aneh-aneh berbekal pengalaman di rumahnya kemarin. Cukup sudah kesan buruk yang ditimbulkan Sebastian. Cukup pula kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Sebastian?" Ciel menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan. Ia takkan kaget kalau yang dijumpai matanya adalah kepala pirang. Tetapi, kini ia bahkan tidak melihat warna pirang di ruangan itu.

"Kupikir Alois," sindir Ciel. Ya, ia masih merasa kesal walaupun berterima kasih juga. Berterima kasih karena berdasarkan logika, Sebastian seharusnya orang yang membopongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Kesal karena Sebastian adalah penyebab semua masalah ini. Selain itu, ia juga kalah pertaruhan karena salah pemuda itu, bukan? Hei, sekali lagi dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi!

"Maaf," satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir Si Raven membuat ruangan menjadi hening. Ciel sendiri pun kaget. Aneh rasanya ketika atmosfir berubah menjadi serius tiba-tiba. Penyesalan tanpa dusta jelas terukir di wajah Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ini semua salahku. Karena aku memberimu tantangan konyol, kau jadi harus mengalami semua ini," ucap Sebastian dengan tatapan tegas yang lurus. Ciel sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Seharusnya aku mencegahmu berlari. Tantangan itu memang tidak masuk akal. Padahal aku tahu kau sakit di hari sebelumnya dan lagi aku malah menyulut api peperangan dengan sikap yang menyebalkan. Aku siap jika kau memintaku menebusnya. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang hari ini dan menjelaskan keterlambatanmu. Dan kurasa aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok jika kau mau," racau Sebastian cepat ketika ia mengira Ciel diam karena marah. Namun, setelah semuanya selesai, ruangan kembali hening. Ciel terperangah.

"Wow. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berkata begitu. Kupikir kau **hanya** menyebalkan." Ciel membuka percakapan dengan komentar yang sangat jujur. Sebastian mengangkat alisnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau berpikir begitu. Kau pasti takkan percaya jika kukatakan aku hampir tergolong anti-sosial terutama pada orang baru," balas Sebastian. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Wajar, bukan? Lupakan saja kejadian hari ini. Kau cukup menebusnya dengan tak **mengganggu-**ku." jawab Ciel ketus. Ia hendak bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang ketika Sebastian menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu!" katanya sedikit panik—walaupun hal itu tidak terlalu terlihat pada wajahnya, "Kumohon maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku tak bermaksud berbuat jahat padamu."

Sebastian tampak menyesal. Ciel tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh. Akan tetapi, ia tak dapat memasang raut selain menuntut.

"Lantas?" katanya—tanpa menepis tangan Sebastian yang menahannya.

"Aku akan mengubah pandanganmu," kata Sebastian yakin—membuat Ciel memasang raut heran. Sejak pertama, ia memang tidak dapat membaca pikiran maupun gerak pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya—teralu di luar perkiraan. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap diam seperti itu dengan waktu yang seolah membeku.

"Kau akan segera tahu. Karena itu mau menerima tawaranku untuk mentraktirmu makan siang besok? Ungkapan maafku sebagai langkah awal," tawar Sebastian dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya. Senyumnya tidak terlihat menyebalkan maupun mencurigakan kali ini—ia terlihat tulus.

"Baiklah," Ciel pun akhirnya menyetujui tanpa berpikir panjang, "Ke mana kita akan pergi besok?"

"Kita bicarakan dalam perjalanan pulang saja. Hari sudah semakin sore. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Sebastian—menatap lekat pemuda mungil di depannya. Ciel merasa sedikit risih karena hal ini.

"Ayo," Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel—mengacak rambutnya sebelum berbalik pergi. Ia membimbing jalan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas-tas mereka dan bersiap pulang.

"Bodoh," gumam Ciel pelan—nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah ketika menerima perlakuan manis terkahir Sebastian. Kurasa tak ada hari pertama sekolah yang lebih melelahkan dari hari ini bagi Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To **__**Be **__**Continued**_**…****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to :<strong>

_**Debby Phantomhive, **Aldred van Kuroschiffer P,** SoraShieru, **De-Quavio-Scadphia,** Yoichidea syhufells, **Aiko Enma,** Kesha, **Sylentia Levin,** Azalea Maursih, **Nirmala Azalea Maursih,** sacchandesu, **rara phantomhive,** Keikoku Yuki, sujufreakz, **Nakamura Neko,** LadyCharlotte Claire, **hatakehanahungry,** Ariefyana Fuji Lestari,**__ chiko-silver-lady, **and all silent readers**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Yo! Haru's here!

Saya tau Anda semua udah pasang muka pengen nimpuk pas liat judul ini terpampang di FKI. #plak# Saya benar-benar minta maaf kepada semua pembaca karena keterlambatan yang keterlaluan. Ke depannya pun status saya sepertinya akan tetap _semi-hiatus_ karena masih sibuk dengan kehidupan perkuliahan. Karena itu, saya mohon para pembaca mau bersabar mengikuti judul ini maupun karya-karya saya yang lainnya.

Tentunya chapter inipun tak lepas dari typos maupun kesalahan. OC saya yang masuk sini juga belum tentu berkenan di hati pembaca. Karena itu, akan sangat membantu jika Anda semua bersedia meninggalkan komentar untuk chapter ini di kotak _Review._ Saya akan sangat menghargai kritik yang membangun dan setiap komentar—curahan hati pembaca. Bagi yang ingin melihat "wujud" Shigure Haruki pada fic ini dapat melihat profile picture dari akun Ffn saya.

Terima kasih telah membaca. _Review_ chapter 1 akan segera saya balas. Terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

_'Cause I'm no more than a fool_

_I'll be very grateful if you hate me_

_'Cause I'm no more than a coward _

_I'll be very grateful if you scold me_

_**.**_

_I'm just the useless one and I'm sure no one want to stand by my side_

_**.**_

_But you're here now; standing in front of me_

_to confess your feelings to the world_

_There's nothing could make me happier than_

_to know that you love me above everything_

**.**

**-**_**Shigure**__**Haruki**_**-**


End file.
